


I won't cry for yesterday

by DaniTsubasa



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Birthday, Comfort, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Memories, Romance, Smile, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Months after the events of The Evil Within 2, Sebastian and Lily face the pain of the scars left by the Mobius, and they try to learn to survive and move on in a new life.





	I won't cry for yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The Evil Within and its characters do not belong to me. I leave credits to Tango Gameworks and Bethesda Softworks.

                “Good morning, my dear... Happy birthday!” A soft voice whispered in his ear.

                “Myra...”

                He blinked a few times to get accustomed to the morning light. He looked around, meeting his wife's green eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. Her lips had the most beautiful smile. Her blond hair was loose, and it shone even in the dim light of early morning. Myra wore the same light clothes as when they were in Union. Sebastian was confused. He stood up to lean against the head of the bed, staring at his wife. They were home.

                “Myra..”

                “Shhh…”

                She stroked his brown hair lovingly and kissed him. The detective returned the affection, also interlacing his fingers with the gold threads.

                “You’re pretty,” he told her softly when his wife hugged him, resting her head between his shoulder and his neck.

                Myra chuckled softly.

                “You too. I love you very much, Sebastian.”

                Suddenly Sebastian felt pain. A terrible pain, as if life were torn from him. Why the terrible feeling that he would never see Myra again if he let her go? He tightened a little more his arms around her and kissed her hair.

                “I love you so much too, Myra. Let's not part again, he said,” but his tone was supplication.

                “I'll always be here.” Her delicate hand circled the detective's chest, stopping exactly where his heart pounded. “I promise.”

                With that he fainted.

******

                His brown eyes opened wide, his hand automatically moving to the other side of the bed, but there was no one. Sebastian let out a sigh of pain and sat down, staring at the clock on the nightstand, five-thirty in the morning. He ran a hand over his face as he pushed the sheet away and set foot on the floor. He looked around, he was in a different room, a little smaller, his new house, far, far from where everything had happened.

                Finally he got up and prepared for the day, leaving the bedroom some time later and following the living room. He sat down on the couch and the same pain of his dream took him. That was how Lily found him crying silently, his face hidden in his hands. Her little bare feet came up quietly, and she left the package she held on the small square wooden table beside the sofa.

                “Dad?”

                “Lily?”

                The detective wiped his eyes and stared at her, still in her pajamas and holding the doll she had won from Kidman, a doll incredibly similar to Myra, Lily slept with her every night. The little green eyes stared at him in pain. They were the same eyes as Myra.

                “I’m sorry,” he spoke in a voice mingled with weeping. “You don't have to see it, sweetheart.”

                “I dreamed of mammy” the child spoke sounding as sad as he.

                Sebastian looked at her again.

                “She told you not to blame yourself, and she loves us so much,” she said, her voice already mixed with tears.

                He pulled his daughter into his lap and they hugged each other, crying together for long minutes. It had only been four months since they'd left Myra behind at STEM. A few days after that, Lily had begun to ask about her mother, and Sebastian was grateful for Kidman to help him tell her the truth. The girl cried for hours, even though deep down she already knew the truth before they told her. How to expect less than an eight-year-old child whose life had been stolen since the age of five? And just as he did now, Sebastian put her on his lap, and they both cried together, while Juli Kidman watched them in silence, with the sadder look Sebastian had seen on her face.

                He stroked the girl's dark hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm the situation. Lily took a deep breath and wiped her eyes to look at the low center table at the sound of a meow. Mike looked at them quizzically as he wagged his tail. The black cat was an young adult, they had found him on the street. He brought good memories to Sebastian, perhaps his only trusted friend in the STEM, and having a pet would suit Lily well, it would do them both good. Lily had named him Mike because the pronunciation reminded her of Myra.

                “Good morning, Mike” Lily smiled at the kitten, who jumped into her lap and rubbed his head against the girl's chin, making her laugh. “Let's give him his gift,” she whispered to the cat.

                “What? Did I hear anything? Do you have a gift for me?” Sebastian teased with a smile.

                Lily came down from her father's lap, leaving Mike with him. Sebastian stroked the cat's soft fur as his daughter took a rectangular package from the next table and climbed on the couch to sit with them, never letting go of the doll. Mike, curious, was trying to slip through Sebastian's hands as he opened the present, making father and daughter laugh. His eyes flashed at the contents, a beautiful, sky-blue portrait door adorned a picture of them three. He and Myra holding Lily among them, she was supposed to be four years old in the photo, the three of them were smiling, sitting on the grass of a park near their old house.

                “Happy birthday, daddy... Did you like it?”

                He propped up the photo on the table where Mike was sitting a few minutes ago and he gave a big smile, hugging Lily again.

                “I loved it, Lily! Thank you very much, princess!” He said kissing his forehead. “Where did you get this picture, love?” He asked as they walked away.

                “Juli gave it to me. I decided to keep it for give you today. Then she gave me the portrait door too.”

                “This Kidman... Always hiding things from me.”

                Lily laughed.

                “There’re others, I'll show you later.”

                “Did she tell you where those pictures came from?”

                “She just said it were real, from our house, and that was a conversation for another time.”

                “Why do I still expect a different answer?”

                A few seconds passed in silence.

                “Let's have breakfast?”

                “Today is a special day. Why don't you change your pajamas and put a pretty tie on Mike's collar so we can have breakfast somewhere and go to the park?”

                Lily exclaimed happily and grabbed him by the neck, kissing his face and jumping from the sofa with the doll to run to her room, followed by Mike. Sebastian laughed and got up too. He stared at the picture frame. The pain in his chest contrasted with his smile, but both were true. He walked to the living room window, pulling back the curtain, and watching the beautiful, lighted blue sky decorating the landscape outside. And as he did every morning, though deeply wounded, wounds that would take years to heal and perhaps never close completely, he realized again that he was in the real world, alive, free. His eyes comforted with the clouds, imagining she could be there, well, though far away, and the sky looked beautiful as it had never been before.

                “Thank you, Mya.”


End file.
